


Sleeping companion

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: a gift from Steve after visiting  Osaka Aquarium
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Sleeping companion

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
